Do You Still?
by MarCor3
Summary: Credit belongs to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash and TNT Network! "Tell me, could we have this forever"...


It has been almost three years since Doctor Maura Isles moved away from the city of Boston, Massachusetts, with a letter of resignation to the Governor's office from her position of Chief Medical Examiner, to pursue her mystery novel series. Her book novel opportunity came rather abruptly after she and Jane's month-long trip to Paris, France. Once they'd arrived back to the States, Jane and Maura separated at the airport with a lingering goodbye and promises to keep in touch with one another. It was easy at first, even with both women having busy lives now. Maura, with her book publications and periodically a medical consultant for the New York's medical conferences and Jane, as a field instructor with the FBI in Washington, D.C.

To just say _"Hi, how are you"_ to each other by way of texts, Skype or verbal phone calls and some rare visits to see each other, it was not a problem at first. But as the months went by so did their time for each other, Maura would text Jane on occasions but her replies returned was a day or two later on. Jane apologizes repeatedly to Maura over the phone and she would, of course, let it slide because she knows her best friend and lover so well. Soon after though everything changed, Maura meets an attractive woman around her age at the publisher's office coffee cafe in the lobby and from there on in they'd hit it off. One date leads to another and their chemistry was just what Maura had needed plus wanted and before Maura knew it, she is fallen in love with Jessica Matthews and making plans to be wed. Word gets out into some of the Society columns and Social news magazines courtesy of Constance and Arthur Isles and Jane is in shock after hearing about it from her family and colleagues. She stews over this information of Maura's and wonders what has just happened? Truth be told she knows of what just happened and doesn't want to admit that she have fucked up. _Her Maura_ belongs to someone else now and she didn't even really try to keep her interested obviously.

_Hm, maybe just one more visit to New York, see her, to just talk..._

Jane is on a flight to New York City the following week, to maybe just...

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring from an unknown number..._

_"Hello" answers Maura._

"Hey, uh it's me. I know that this may be a bad time for you - short notice and all but is it okay if I see you tonight - I'm in town and I'd wanted to talk with you if that's okay" rambled Jane on the phone.

"_Ah sure Jane, why not I'm free for the moment. Where are you staying? Maura's interest piqued._

"At the Helmont Hotel, lower Manhattan in Room 70" Jane replied, still nervous of what she might say when she sees Maura.

_"Okay, I'll see you there in twenty minutes" smiled Maura over the phone, wondering why now that Jane wants to see her. It has been some months now that they hadn't even spoken to each other. There is no angst towards each other that she's aware of and their lives have been busy lately so..._

x

x

x

Maura arrives as prompt in the family town car and walks into Helmont Hotel to speak with Jane. On the way there, Maura thinks about their time in Paris and how absolutely wonderful it has been. She and Jane had gotten intimately close on that third night thereafter a drunken confession over dinner in their suite. And oh how happy and surprised that she has her dream come true of Jane Rizzoli in her bed...

_"Damn, you're so beautifully laid out like that" Jane, speaking in her smokey smooth voice, mesmerized at looking at Maura laying out on the king-size bed with her strawberry blond hair fanned out over the pillow, and just simple naked on top of the comforter._

_Soft giggles from Maura, "Mm, and you're so femininely handsome laying beside me, caressing me with your deep smooth voice" she said while closing her eyes at the relaxing sensation from their lovemaking earlier._

_"Tell me, could we have this forever" Jane shifting on top of Maura._

_"I like that, but it's up to you, Jane" whispered Maura. "Just say the word" as Jane begins kissing her senseless every chance she'd got from that point on._

Arriving on Jane's hotel floor, Maura got off of the elevator walking towards Room 70. She knocked softly on the door, Jane opened the door and reached for Maura's hand and once inside the room they hugged, for what felt like forever.

"Hi there, Maur - I'm glad that you came" Jane spoke softly into Maura's ear. "I took the liberty of ordering dinner for us, I hope that it's okay with you"

"It's fine, Jane thank you" as Maura looked around the room. There was a balcony with a small table and two chairs. The room itself typically had a full-sized bed, another set of chairs with a table and television - the usual.

_Knock, Knock - room service..._

Maura sat on the bed while Jane answered the door from the room service. After everything was set up and Jane giving a tip and thanked him, she closed the door and proceeded to prepare for what she wanted and needed to say to Maura - _and hope that all goes well..._

"I hope that you didn't mind me ordering the pink salmon with asparagus, skinless potatoes and white wine for us" Jane hesitated to say while sitting down at the table sipping a drink of the wine.

"It's lovely Jane, thank you" while she too sat down to dine with her best friend...

As they eat in silence for a moment, Jane broke the much-needed quietness in the room "Maur, as you've already known that I heard about your engagement, congratulations".

Dropping the fork down she wiped her mouth Maura looked up at Jane with her mouth gaped slightly opened. Then she looked back down at her plate drinking a sip of wine waiting to say something to Jane. '_Damn you, Jane - why'?!_

Seeing the reaction of her former lover, Jane jumped into action speaking up quickly. _It's now or never_, so she placed her utensil down on the table and held one of Maura's hand in hers and spoke softly...

"Maybe by me coming to New York was a mistake but never my love for you, Maura. My apologies for missed texts and phone calls, the training camp can be pretty hectic. Hell after hearing your engagement, I'd figured that I can get at least one more shot at this" Jane declared.

"Go on" Maura replied, curious and mystified.

"Maur, after our time in Paris with in-between communication over a period and dealing with both of our busy schedules, how can I even win you back" pleaded Jane. "You are all that I think about when I am not dealing with the recruits. Truth be told, I miss home and you is my home. Once my contract is up for renewal in eight more months, I am headed back to Boston. Back to you if you will have me"...

Teary-eyed Maura was not expecting Jane to say nothing like this. She had figured that Jane started losing interest in her which prompted her to go head first with this engagement to Jessica. And now, her Jane is making a plead to win her back. With a squeeze of her hand to Jane's, Maura says her piece and hopefully it all works out.

"I love you Jane, more than you will ever know. And it is quite obvious you still can see right through me. Yes, my engagement to Jessica was a bit out of sorts for which I blame that on my loneliness for you. I had thought that I lost you, that you loss interest in what we had or still have together" Maura proclaimed as the tears run down on her face, as she gets up still hold on to Jane.

Jane gets up as well to met Maura halfway as they both clash with their bodies, hugging each other tightly. "I could never lose interest in you, Maur. You are it for me and no one else, understand".

With a nod of her head, Maura holds onto Jane while she caresses Maura body as stronger feelings between them begins to increase with sexual desires. Soft kisses almost turns into a heated night in bed which Maura broke it off to gather her wits.

"Jane, as much as I love to finish this I must be going. After all I am still engaged but I will talk with Jessica, try to let her down easy" Maura says quickly, while gathering up her purse and coat to leave.

With one more soft kiss to Maura's forehead, Jane releases her as she helps her with her coat. "I could come with you for back up support, you know" stated Jane.

"Thank you Jane but it want be necessary. I can handle this on my own and it is something that you should not be worried about, okay darling" Maura says, assuring Jane of her statement as she walks out of Jane's hotel room, only to see Jessica walking out from another room unbeknownst to her.

_'What the hell' _as Maura and Jane both in unison thoughts sees this as they watched Jessica casually strolls down the hallway as she is checking her phone while heading towards to elevators.

"Maura...you still have my love always" as Jane's hand is placed on Maura's lower back.

"Oh my, oh dear. Wow, I see that I was wrong about Jessica from the beginning. I had a inkling feeling that she were not fully into our relationship but now it is confirmed" she says to Jane before walking away.

"I love you" both ladies says in unison as Jane watches Maura head for the elevators in the opposite directions.

_"Call me okay, I am not going anywhere"_ stated Jane on a text to Maura.

_"I will, thank you Jane"_ texted Maura back to Jane.

* * *

Over a year had passed since that day at Belmont hotel, where Maura and Jane witnessed seeing her fiance Jessica Matthews leaving out of a hotel room where Jane was staying at. Maura confronted Jessica about it and they both had agreed that neither of them were in love with the other as they thought. Jessica admitted to having occasional side affairs with individuals while still being involved with her and past companions. Telling Jane about it, Maura felt embarrassed to be used in that way but came to terms of her own sexual desire for she too, did go to a hotel to met up with her now wife Jane Rizzoli.

But now that is all behind her as she moved back to Boston, and occasionally writes more crime mystery novels while being obligated to her family's foundation. Jane has since moved back to Boston as well, where she opened up her own Private Investigation Agency in the downtown district.

All is well in the Rizzoli-Isles household with an occasional disagreements, misunderstandings, a lot of communication, compromises, and much love. Hey, what do you all expect from a marriage. It takes efforts, caring, compassion, support because after all Jane and Maura WILL make their marriage work!

x

x

x

* * *

**A/N : 'Do You Still'? has been revised to MY liking and NOT anyone else! The title to this one-shot will stay as is, no questions ask. Thanks!**


End file.
